The Unexpected Gathering
by Drumboy100
Summary: The people of District Twelve are suddenly summoned to the public square for a shocking announcement about this year's 75th Hunger Games.


The Unexpected Gathering

This scene takes place after Book One and instead of Book Two. The people of District Twelve are suddenly summoned to the public square for a shocking announcement about this year's 75th Hunger Games.

All characters are owned by Suzanne Collins, with no copyright infringement intended. Please R & R!

It happened at noon, on a warm spring day, with a cloudless sky. The silence was broken by an all too familiar sound, a sound that no one looked forward to. It was the alarm beckoning the people from all around District Twelve to gather for the reaping. Surely, everyone thought, this is impossible, a mistake. The reaping was still six weeks away. The people thought that the alarm had to be going off for another reason, but everyone knew this particular alarm always meant only one thing. It was time for the reaping.

As the people gathered in the square with confusion and fear on each face, they noticed an all too familiar sight. It was Effie Trinket. This seemed to confirm the reason for the gathering. The confusion on all their faces turned to terror. As Effie approached the podium, which was her usual spot, dressed in her unusual attire, she announced, "Welcome, all you wonderful and loyal people! You were summoned and everyone showed up, somewhat puzzled but nonetheless here! Oh!," she exclaimed, "I'm so excited to share this wonderful news with you, so excited I can almost tinkle! But at this time I must refrain in order to introduce our Leader, our Mentor, our Guider! He will bestow on you this monumental news. Please welcome President Snow, who is about to speak from District 1 on our Transvision. Watch our monitors, please."

President Snow slowly walked to the podium and began to address the crowd. "Listen clearly to what I am about to say. A great honor has been bestowed upon us. Our 75Th Hunger Games is approaching, our diamond jubilee. Although the time for reaping is still six weeks away, you have nevertheless been drawn here for that purpose.

"However, there will be one alteration. There will be no reaping this year!" he shouted. A thunderous round of applause encircled the square, which was almost deafening. President Snow raised his arms to quiet the crowd, then announced, "There will still _be_ a 75th Hunger Games." Cheers turned to puzzlement. "What is he talking about?" some asked, while others stated, "He just announced that there would be no reaping." President Snow paused for effect, then once again spoke. "It seems that knowledge of our Games and its popularity has spread. So, with extreme pride and joy I came here this year to announce that our 75th year will become for the first time The _International_ Hunger Games!"

Now the silence was deafening. No one understood what he meant or to what he was referring. President Snow pressed on. "I see you are all stunned, but let me explain. Currently, all our other eleven districts are gathered and hearing my every word, along with eleven other countries from around the globe. These other countries were handpicked by myself to also join in this year's games." Murmurs and shouts of "What?" were heard throughout the crowd. "You heard me correctly," President Snow stated. "For the first time, the Hunger Games becomes an international event."

Two faces were not present in this crowd. Since Katniss and Peeta were exempt from further Hunger Games due to their status as champions, they were watching the broadcast together at Katniss's house. "What the hell! Has he finally gone insane?" Katniss exclaimed. "Yes, I believe he has lost his mind," Peeta replied, "although you can't lose something you never had…" They both laughed nervously, and then continued listening.

"Because of this surprising turn of events, I have many further announcements to make," President Snow said. "Although, as I already stated, there will be no reaping this year, our country will still be represented. Since it was agreed that we have a slight advantage due to our experience, there will be rule changes and adjustments. We can only enter a _total_ of two participants, not two from each district. There will still be twenty-four tributes total. These tributes will be made up of two from our country and two each from the other eleven countries represented. The Games will still take place in our arena, but supervisors and representatives from the other countries will be allowed to assist, coach and observe their tributes in order to ensure equality and fairness.

"Upon completion of our country's picks, a one month training period will be allowed for them to prepare since they have never experienced anything like this before. Again, the Games will go on as scheduled as they have been for the past 74 years, with no changes in dates or venue. Since there will be no reaping for these upcoming Games, I have decided that our best chance of winning is to have our current champions Katniss and Peeta defend our honor and title. They are the best we can ever hope for, and therefore are our finest tributes to prepare to bring home the victory we seek. Who better to serve us and represent us then the most popular and loved champions of District 12!"

At that moment, both Katniss and Peeta leaped up in amazement. Katniss hissed, "That son of a bitch can't do this to us! We've already been through hell, why are we being thrown back into it?"

President Snow pressed on. "Another very significant rule adjustment is that each country's tributes will compete as a team, not as individuals. There will be twenty-four tributes, yet twelve teams. One team or one person may be declared the winner of the 75th Games. There can be no allies, thus preventing one team joining another to eliminate the others. I'm proud to say that this rule was my idea, since I suspected that the other countries would gang up to eliminate possible favorites, which would be us.

"There will not be a Cornucopia of food and weapons this year, but rather several locations throughout the compound stocked with such items. Once the Games begin, tributes will see twelve posts, each a hundred yards in front of them, with bags containing maps that will lead the tributes to locations for various rewards. It will be each team's choice to fetch these maps either while in direct contact with their opponents or to wait and remove them from others' corpses upon their elimination. Oh, and I almost forgot. Beware of booby traps surrounding certain stashes. They will contain nourishment, weapons, or advice.

"This list is only a portion of the changes to the rules. Other changes, which are strictly for entertainment value, will be revealed as the Games are in progress. I can tell you this: The riches and rewards following these international Games will be ten times greater then any bestowed previously, for the country, for the team, and also for each individual."

Katniss had heard enough. She arrived at the square in what seemed like seconds, with Peeta in his usual spot behind her. When someone in the crowd shouted, "Our champions are here!," everyone turned to look and cheer. The crowd parted so the two could enter the square and take their places up front. Everyone assumed that they had come to support the President and accept their roles as tributes until they saw the look in Katniss's eyes.

Prim was the first person to greet her sister. Hugging Katniss, her eyes filled with tears as she begged, "Please don't leave me again!"

Katniss responded, "Prim, they took me away from you once. I won't let them do it again."

"But they said you are chosen! How can you change _that_?"

"I don't know….. yet," was Katniss's cryptic answer to her sister.

The president then welcomed District Twelve's champions, acknowledging them as the finest in the history of Panem. "You two must be very proud to represent all twelve districts! Our country's honor is in your hands, and I have no doubt of your victory." A thunderous applause was heard, but stopped abruptly when Katniss screamed "NO!" Peeta attempted to subdue her, assuring her that resistance would be useless, but she pushed him off of her.

"I will not go through that again," she stated firmly to the crowd. She then turned and approached the podium, angry as hell, but was stopped by the president's guards. She had no choice but to shout from were she stood. "It is the ultimate injustice that you are deciding to send Peeta and me back as tributes, with no discussion, no notice, and no inclusion in decisions. You seem to do your best work behind closed doors, Mr. President. Nevertheless, I am still able to think for myself, and I will now notify you of our decision. Speaking for Peeta as well, we are _not_ going back to _any_ arena. You speak of unimaginable riches, but for whom? I'm guessing the leaders of each country, not its occupants. We will not take part in any further bloodshed. We are the current champions and have nothing further to prove." The crowd wanted to applaud, but was frightened by the potential consequences.

At this point, the red-faced president stepped forward to address Katniss. "Regardless of your irrelevant opinions, these games will in fact take place as stated. Of that there is no other option. You, Peeta, and everyone present will reap tremendous rewards, because you have the advantage of experience."

"Bullshit" was her only reply.

The crowd could almost detect a look of smug complacency on President Snow's face. "Turn around, Miss Everdeen. Take a look at your friends, family and townspeople, for if you refuse to go as tributes, two of _these_ people will go. Their bloodshed would be on your hands, for they will have no chance of winning. You decide their fate. Perhaps your cousin's family? Prim? Think it over very carefully."

Katniss paused, evidence of an emotional struggle on her face. She turned back and looked the president directly in his eyes. "You bastard," she stated, and she and Peeta abruptly left the square.

The president raised his hand to their backs and announced loudly, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

END


End file.
